The Black Wing Virus
Project BlackWing was a secret republic military project, later continuing from it's beta form in the age of The Galactic Empire. also know as "The Sickness", Project Blackwing was project created at first by the Republic Research Division to unlock the secrets of immortality. Under the approval of Chancellor Palpatine, the project went into motion around 22 BBY. Only the most high ranked in High Command knew of the project, not even the Jedi Order was informed or even know of the project, due to it's connection to ancient Sith Alchemy. A year into it's development, Project BlackWing would lead to the creation of The Black Wing Virus, and infectious Viral agent that would cause it's host to turn in to a horrifying freak of nature, which would earn the name Death Troopers after the virus had infected several clone battalions in what the Republic would call the Galaxy Quarantine Zone made up of planets that had either been infected by the virus, or risked becoming infected. History In 22 BBY, Elected Chancellor, Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic ordered the creation of a serum to immortality, under strict order to not inform anyone but the highest authority or Scientist working on the project. Not even the Jedi were informed of the project, due to it's connection to Sith Alchemy, as well as the Ancient Sith in general. The Project began creation the planet Dandoran, where a secret research facility had been constructed specifically to house and work on the serum. After preforming several tests, the serum would accidently develop into a virus capable of turning it's host into zombified horrors. During the middle of 22 BBY and unknown accident occurred causing the virus to be leaked cause an outbreak of a unimaginable scale, infecting both Clone Troopers and Scientist alike. During this Outbreak several republic transport would leave the planet, unknowingly spreading the virus among-est the system. The Horrors of the virus would be truly seen during the Purge of Dandoran, where the crew of the Valkyrie Venator first encounter the virus while passing by the planet en route to a current assignment. The Venator would be boarded by a Republic Medical officer, infecting the whole ship, infecting at least 1/4 of the venator's troopers. Forced to Evacuate the ship, allowing the venator turret system to eliminate the problem, troopers loaded in LAAT Transports and landed on the planet below, where they would continue to witness the results of the virus. Unknown to them until informed by Clone General Cards, Clone Death Squads were sent on planet to eliminate all republic forces and infected troopers on planet to prevent the spread of the virus, forcing brother against brother. After the venator was finally clear and cleaned of the infection, the men of the Valkyrie ground force returned to their ship, leaving the system while the Planet continued to be purged by the Republic. After this event, Republic Command had found out of the departure of the Republic transports from the start of the outbreak, creating the Quarantine Zone in the outer rim of the galaxy of planets that the Transports could have left to spread the infection. The Zone would be under strict watch and defense by Republic Venators and Frigates, under orders to not let any ships enter or leave the Quarantine Zone. During this time, Clone Death Squads and Acclamator Class Cruisers would patrol each planet in the Zone, confirming the containment of the Virus. In some cases, a whole planet was forced to be destroyed by the republic issued order "Base Delta Zero". Towards the end of the Clone Wars, cruisers from Dandoran would still be seen traveling around the Zone, many containing nothing but dead or infected crew, some instances the transports landed on Venators Guarding the Zone, spreading the infection.